


Horntails and Homemaking

by Canidothislegally



Series: Hogwarts and its many Hijinks [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Bunny Girl, Cowgirl, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Holstaur, Horse dick, Hucow, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Messing with magic, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, So who’s ready?, Threesome - F/F/F, We made it lads., dragon dick, mostly because I learned that you shouldn’t start too many things at once, probably, the last of some weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: When the three lovers that are our main characters realize that their choices will have some consequences, they decide that it’s time to consider the future, and begin planning for it. But Hermione isn’t quite ready to end the fun just yet, and if the fun has to end, Hermione is going to make sure it ends with a bang.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hogwarts and its many Hijinks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621888
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Horntails and Homemaking

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the final piece of the puzzle.
> 
> I don’t own Harry Potter, but the messed up stuff came straight from the tank of cursed thoughts. You are welcome.
> 
> The possibility of there being another story after this one is slim, but it’s there. So don’t bet on it, but if I get really bored some day, you can count on at least something happening.
> 
> Edit: Went through and so my best to find as many errors as I could.

When it came to realizing that things may have escalated a bit too far, Hermione was the first. For a while, she merely enjoyed having sex, and lots of it, with her two lovers, but eventually something in her clicked. It was several months after Luna had been turned into a holstaur when it happened.

The three were sitting in the room of requirement, after a rather tame session compared to what they normally had, as they had finals coming up soon. Ginny was leafing through a book, not looking for a way to reverse what she had done, but rather for a potential spell to amplify it. Hermione sat in Luna’s lap, one hand caressing the swell of her pregnant belly, the other holding a book. A she flipped a page Hermione continues to breastfeed from Luna, unable to resist what had been nicknamed, ‘The divine nectar.’

As Hermione flipped to yet another page while mindlessly absorbing all of the information that the old page had to do offer, it occurred. A sudden realization that perhaps they needed to talk about the future, as their original plans of entering various fields were certainly going to have to be tweaked. Removing herself from Luna’s nipple, Hermione spoke, “Guys, we may have an issue.”

Ginny looked up from her book, a mischievous look in her eyes, “What, you want another round?”

Hermione sighed, “Yes, but that’s not what I’m trying to say. We need to consider how we have been affected by all of these spells.”

Her words seemed to break through Ginny’s mischievous smile, as she watched it fade into a slight frown, “Well... Hmm, actually you have a point.”

Luna shifted slightly under Hermione before raising a hand to run through Hermione’s hair, “I don’t see what the problem is, we seem to be doing well for ourselves despite the spells that we have cast.”

Hermione gently grabbed Luna’s hand and turned to look her in the eyes, “You do realize that you are pregnant, right Luna?”

Luna nodded, and began stroking Hermione’s hair with her other hand in gentle motions, “Yes, I do. I love how it feels, although that may be a side effect of the spell, but either way, I feel great.”

Hermione pinches the bridge of her nose, “I’m not saying that you don’t Luna. What I’m trying to say is that in about a month, we leave Hogwarts. We won’t be staying at the school anymore. There won’t be a room of requirement to sneak off to, and we won’t be able to goof off between classes. We need money, and housing, especially since it’s about two months from now till you give birth.”

Luna seemed to take the words to heart, and was quiet for a moment, completely still save for the hand moving through Hermione’s hair. After a moment the blond procured her wand and with a simple wrist flick, created a simple pad of paper and a quill. Picking both up, Hermione watched as Luna began scribbling away, muttering to herself as she worked. Ginny remained on the couch, a look of interest replacing the frown that was their moments earlier, “You got a plan Luna?”

Luna nodded, a final swish of her pen ending her sudden spree of writing, “I ran some quick calculations. Bear with me in case my math is wrong, but I do believe that there is a fair chance we can use our new bodies to our advantage. As we all know well, my milk is beyond delicious, but it also has magical properties, allowing it to be used as a base or substitute for ingredients in many standard potions. That alone would bet us a fair income, twenty to thirty galleons every two months I’d say, depending on how much milk I can produce, and how much we keep for ourselves. That’s just me, but if we add Ginny into the mix, we can make even more. While dragon sperm isn’t used in a lot of potions or unique spells, it is very rare to find. From me and Ginny combined, our fluids should net us around 350 galleons a month.”

Ginny and Hermione blinked, before Ginny spoke up, “I’m sorry, but did you just say 350 galleons, a month?”

Luna nodded, “Well the math was quick, and depending on market or auction prices, that number could change in either direction a few galleons, but otherwise it would be about 350 galleons a month.”

There was a moment of stunned silence, before Ginny looked at her crotch, “And here I am, using my dick for sex and not making money off of it.”

Hermione grabbed Luna’s shoulders, “And me? How can I contribute?” 

Luna shrugged Hermione’s hands off, “Well, since you haven’t gone through the effects of a spell, there really isn’t much you can do.”

Hermione let out a defeated sigh, “Okay, but what about housing? We are going to need a place to live after Hogwarts.”

Ginny quickly perked up, “Actually, I might have a solution. One of my cousins recently decided to sell her house. It’s a bit out there, off by the coast, but there is a small wizard community akin to Hogsmeade down there, and the house is in good condition. I reckon with the money we get from selling Luna’s milk to Hogsmeade and our personal stashes, we should have enough to get it, or at the very least have a down payment.”

Hermione stood up, and began pacing. Luna and Ginny watched her intently, before Hermione suddenly stopped mid stride, “Okay, this could work. This could actually work as path for us to take.”

Ginny and Luna nodded along. The two looked at Hermione, who in turn looked back at them, “Let’s do it. We can live happily, selling potion ingredients and fucking like crazy!”

A smirk arose on Ginny’s lips, a tent forming underneath her skirt, “You know, I like that idea a lot.”

Hermione watched her two lovers stand up and approach her, a smile on everyone’s faces, “Who wants to celebrate tonight?”

The question would remain unanswered as the three began another round of backbreaking sex.

——————————————————————————

Ever since their plan was formed, there was a distinct lack of sex that came after that night. Mostly because they were trying to save up every coin that came their way. But something was gnawing at Hermione, and it wasn’t the luck of sex. A month had passed, and they bound to leave Hogwarts in a almost a week to head to the coast. Hermione was still hung up over the fact that there didn’t appear to be anything that she could help contribute to the group with. 

This lead to Hermione sitting alone in the room of requirement, a book in hand. Ginny and Luna were busy storing up on materials to sell, so it seemed that Hermione would be alone tonight. As Hermione mindlessly dumped the knowledge into her head, a simple thought came into mind, ‘Why don’t I cast a spell on myself?’

The reaction was as simple as the thought, “Why didn’t I just do that earlier?” Although unlike the thought, this was actually voiced into the empty room. 

Hermione picked up a book that was off to the side and sifted through it, and then another, and another. Everything that she found was either too similar to Ginny and Luna, or so obscure that Hermione didn’t want to risk it. Besides, in terms of monetary value, Hermione wasn’t sure as to what a lot of these creatures would let her utilize as materials. 

So after an hour of sifting through book after book, Hermione let out an annoyed sigh. It appeared that there was nothing out of the ordinary that would help her solve her problem. But there was a new thought that was crossing over into her head, one that she had ignored when looking over all of the magical creatures that existed in the books now scattered around the floor. What if instead of going for some bizarre magical creature, she mixed two normal ones with magic? After thinking it through, Hermione liked the idea more and more. While the spells were still dark magic, changing herself with a normal creature was a lot easier than what Ginny or Luna did. And by using magic and crossing two creatures together, Hermione was certain that there was a high chance that no matter what came out of her, it could be utilized in some way shape or form.

Before Hermione grabbed her wand, she paused. Exactly what two creatures did she want to cross? A cow was out of the question, as it was too close to what Luna was now. A dog wasn’t it either, and especially not a cat, not after what happed with the polyjuice potion. Thus a new question arose, what two animals to cross?

Hermione pondered many choices, ranging from something bizarre like a Komodo dragon, to something more mundane like a pigeon. Considering how much she liked being in control, and how much she also liked letting Ginny or Luna take control of the situation, perhaps something that would mix the best of both worlds? 

Realizing that she was on the right track, Hermione began to sort through her choices once again, taking many off the more unconventional choices off the list. Something to control, and something that will let her lose control. Start on top, and let the arousal from that make her switch roles, or vice versa. As if lightning struck, Hermione realized what she wanted. 

Grabbing a book from the middle of one of the many stacks in the room, Hermione began to count the page numbers as she went through, looking for the right page. With a satisfactory, “Found it!” Hermione looked upon the page with glee. On it were two things of contrasting sizes, and she wanted them for two very different reasons. On the left page, there were spells that would alter one’s appearance with horselike qualities, while on the right page, the spells would alter the caster’s appearance with bunny like features.

As Hermione read through each spell, her eyes alighted on two, equus cantavit gallus, and egestas amplificationem. Hermione memorizes the words, carefully noting how they were meant to be pronounced, and then moved to memorizing the correct motion. Such things were east for her, but it was better to be safe than sorry when it comes to messing with dark magic, especially after seeing what happens when you screw up your spell. Hermione wasn’t opposed to what happened to her loving girlfriends, she just didn’t want to screw up her plan.

Taking a deep breath Hermione took one last look at the book. With a satisfactory nod that she had everything memorized correctly, Hermione moved to the center of the room, wand in hand. Taking one more deep breath, Hermione raised her wand and began her spells. Waving her wand straight up and down, Hermione spoke, “equus cantavit gallus.”

Immediately, Hermione felt a tingle rub through her body, but as the feeling started to intensify, Hermione steeled herself. She wanted to make sure she casts her other spell before the first one finished to make sure that she retained as much strength as possible. Gritting her teeth, Hermione raised her wand again, and began. This time, her wand over in a sort of squiggly line up and down in front of her, as the words, “egestas amplificationem.” Left her lips. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, a slight warble entered her voice, slightly changing her phrasing of the second spell. 

Knowing that somehow she was doomed to screw up somehow akin to her two lovers, Hermione could only accept what was about to happen to her. As Hermione’s second spell took affect, the tingling sensation multiplied, and Hermione’s legs gave out, and she collapsed onto the floor. The tingling kept intensifying, somewhere between pain and pleasure. Hermione lay on the cold floor, panting as she began to realize that perhaps to modification spells was easier to cast, but not exactly easier to experience. Perhaps that was why she felt some slight pain along with the pleasure, unlike Ginny and Luna who both experienced strictly the latter.

There was little Hermione could do other than wait, so Hermione grit her teeth once more and sat there on the stone floor. Seconds seemed like hours, and as seconds turned into minutes, the minutes felt like an eternity. The strange sensation that perverted through her body kept Hermione from focusing on anything except for that sensation and the cold stone floor beneath her. After just a few minutes, Hermione felt some of the sensation begin to fade, despite most of it remaining.

The sensation slowly faded from Hermione’s body after a few more minutes. As the sensation faded, Hermione regained a small amount of strength, opting to kneel rather than try standing. Having a moment to think clearly, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror that Ginny had insisted they put in there. The stunning thing was that Hermione couldn’t spot a single difference in the reflection. Her spells had done nothing to change her. 

Defeat swept through her mind. Was it because she tried to fuse two spells onto one body at the same time? Or was it the slight screw up on the second spell? Regardless as to why her spells failed, what mattered was that they had failed. The sensation was probably the two spells cancelling each other. Hermione looked into the mirror again, hoping that something would change, that for a moment her spells worked, but after a few more seconds, no such change occurred. With a heavy sigh, Hermione left the room, unsatisfied with the results of her experiment.

——————————————————————————

For a week everything was normal. The three tested for finals, all of them passing easily. Their efforts in gathering money for the house had gone well, and once the year was at its end, they would be ready to leave for their new house on the coast. Despite all of the things going according to plan, Hermione was still disappointed that her attempts to be of use to the group was unsuccessful. The three were currently in the Gryffindor common room, late at night. Most people were gone, celebrating their final year with family or working out their futures in the world. Hermione picked at a small plate of food, a book on her lap as she listened to Ginny and Luna talk.

“I’m disappointed that we haven’t been able to meet up as often. I’m fairly certain that my breasts have grown again.” Luna’s voice came from the left, and a cursory glance revealed the blonde in a comfy sweater, hands gently squeezing her sweatermeat. 

“Well, even when we do meet up, we won’t be able to at it as fierce as we normally would. After all, you are getting a bit more round, aren’t you Luna?” Eyes flicking in the other direction saw Ginny, a playful smirk on her face, as she stared at Luna’s pregnant belly. Said belly was of significant size. It almost looked like she was full term, but that was due to the fact that she was carrying triplets, all girls apparently.

Hermione tunes the two out, thoughts drifting to how off she felt. First she was unable to help fund with the money effort, and now she had to listen to Ginny and Luna talk about their kids. Well, it wasn’t that Ginny hadn’t offered to knock her up, it was just that Hermione thought that it wasn’t a good idea for two of them to have kids at the same time until they were in a better financial situation. 

Another sigh escaped her, perhaps it just wasn’t meant to be. Perhaps Hermione really wasn’t supposed to be able to help out her lovers on their path towards the future. As gentle laughter graced her ears, Hermione seemed to sink a little farther into her self doubt and worry. But as her self doubt reached rock bottom, a new feeling accompanied it. It was very faint, but Hermione recognized it immediately. It was that same sensation of pleasure and pain from when she cast her spells. 

At first, Hermione wasn’t sure, but with each second it began to get stronger. The sensation was nearly invisible, but with just a few seconds, it was starting to feel like the beginning of a crashing tsunami, one that was fast approaching. A blush arose onto her cheeks, and Hermione decided to hightail it to the room of requirement, “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back. I’m just heading to the restroom.”

Ginny and Luna exchanged a glance for a moment, and then nodded. Luna chose to speak for the both of them, “Alright, just don’t take forever. We were going to talk about how we wanted to decorate the house, and we want your input.”

Hermione nodded, and left with a gentle, “Excuse me.” The gentle parting she left with did not match the raging wave that she was feeling internally. Scrambling down staircases and halls, Hermione made it to the room of requirement just as her legs began to give out. The room opened for her, and Hermione nearly crawled her way inside. Each foot towards the mirror was a sea of pleasure and pain. As Hermione pulled herself in front of the mirror, she looked into it once again, and this time, she saw what she was hoping for all along, changes.

Underneath the skirt that she wore, Hermione watched as a small bulge formed, until it slowly kept getting bigger. As seconds ticked by, Hermione was enthralled as she watched the bulge steadily get larger. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione lifted her skirt and saw that her first spell truly was successful. Right above her now dripping snatch was something that was quite literally a horse cock. It was impressive, even when compared to Ginny’s. Sitting at one and a half feet long, it was longer than Ginny’s, but it was only four inches thick, falling just behind Ginny’s in that regard. It looked marvelous to Hermione, and an experimental stroke revealed that it was nice and sensitive.

Hermione was thrilled. Her spell had worked, and exactly as hoped. Now she had a cock on par with Ginny’s, and with all the magic that had accumulated, Hermione was certain she was capable of producing some potion ‘materials.’ The mirror showed Hermione’s new appendage in all of its glory, but it also showed something else, a pair of brown bunny ears that rested atop Hermione’s head. Understandably, Hermione was temporarily distracted from her new cock, and a hand went up to poke at the bunny ears. A poke confirmed that they were real, as did the slight tug that Hermione gave next. Turning slightly, the mirror revealed another secret, a small and fluffy bunny tail, right where the tailbone was. While a bit taken aback by the changes, it was still well within Hermione’s guesses as to what would happen to her. Her second spell was designed to give the caster bunny like enhancements, Hermione was just hoping for more flexibility, or leg strength. Realistically, now she realizes that that was something she should have realized wasn’t going to happen based off of the nature of the spells she had seen in the other books.

But the second spell wasn’t done with Hermione just yet, after all, she did mess it up, no matter how small the slip up was. Hermione watched in the mirror as her chest swelled up a fair bit, going from her modest B cups, into firm DD cups. A slight turn in the mirror revealed that even her ass was growing slowly. While it had never been much before, Hermione was certain that most of her jeans were going to be quite snug now. As if signaling the end of her growth, Hermione let out a slight moan as her clothes struggled to contain her new assets. For a moment, Hermione’s mind was clouded over with a simple thought, ‘Breed.’ Hermione quickly shook it off though, quickly taking note that mixing two spells and screwing one of them up was going to have consequences. 

Hermione supposed that inheriting the stereotype of bunnies being horny wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Staring in the mirror, Hermione ogled her new form. One hand reached up to grab her new breasts, and another grabbed her cock. Hermione struck a pose, trying to be as sexy as possible, “I’d fuck me.”

The reflection of Ginny in the mirror smiled, “I’d fuck you too.” 

Hermione yelped and turned around to see her Luna and Ginny looking at her, a calm smile on Luna’s face, and a playful smirk on Ginny’s. Ginny spork first, opening by gesturing her arm towards Hermione’s new body, “You get jealous or something?”

The brunette struggled to find words before mumbling, “I was tired of feeling useless to you two. I just wanted to contribute.”

The other two girls looked between each other, before letting out a small giggle, “Please Hermione, you were never useless. Hell, if we were just friends, me and Luna probably would have asked you to live with us just for the sex. But you aren’t just a friend, you’re family to us.”

A single tear slipped away from Hermione, before she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, “Is it a bad time to say that I love you guys?”

Luna smiled, her growing motherly figure and attitude presenting itself, “Never Hermione.”

A nod escaped Hermione as she hugged Ginny and Luna, “I love you guys.”

As they hugged, they had a solid five seconds of wholesomeness before Hermione spoke up, “Ginny, are you hard?”

Ginny pulled out of the hug, before lifting up her skirt to reveal that she was in fact, hard, “I couldn’t help it. I watched your transformation, and let me tell you, it was one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”

Hermione looked at Ginny, then at Luna. They were all still mostly clothed, and Hermione wanted that to change. In all of the Gryffindor bravery, Hermione quickly created a battle plan, “Alright, here’s the plan. Ginny, you fuck me, then I’m fucking you. Luna, you get to deal with us after. I want to get the rough stuff out, but then you get to have both of us at once.”

Luna nodded, okay with the plan. Ginny seemed to like it too, as there was a new light in her eyes, “I like that plan, a lot.”

Hermione grinned, “I figured you would. Now, are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to fuck?”

Those words caused a hasty scrambling in the room. Each of the members began to strip rapidly, with everyone having a different approach to undergarments. Luna wore sky blue lingerie, and it accentuated her large breasts and pregnant belly perfectly. Ginny wore daring black lace lingerie, and it fit her dominant attitude. Hermione herself was in white lace lingerie, but it gave her an air of confidence and authority. The three stared at each other, taking in the sight of each other in lingerie. The sight only convinced them to undress even faster. 

As Luna took a position off to the side, Ginny and Hermione stared each other down, until Hermione spoke, “Is your offer still good?”

Ginny raised an eyebrow, “Which one? The one about whether or not you want me to knock you up?”

The smirk on Hermione’s face was answer enough, “Yes. Ever since I cast this spell, I’ve been wanting to breed someone else, and be bred myself and I know that nothing gets your riled up like a little competition. So let’s do this. We will knock each other up, and make it a bet. You managed to put three into Luna, let’s see how good you do with me. And trust me when I say that I fully intend on using you to beat your score. Luna gets to decide the loser’s punishment.”

Ginny’s smirk evolved into a full grin, “A competition to see who can knock the other up with more kids? That’s a weird choice, but the thought of filling you up has got me rock hard, so brace yourself.”

Hermione stretched across the bed, arms held down by Luna, legs spread apart, and a smirk on her face, “Go ahead Ginny, “Ladies first.”

Hermione almost missed that Ginny seemed to moan a bit at her words. The ginger wasn’t going to hesitate any longer though, and advanced upon Hermione. Her draconian appendage was delicately lines up with Hermione’s dripping pussy, before being driven in like using a sledgehammer on a tiny nail on flimsy drywall. The fact that Hermione was being held down by Luna seemed to add to the feeling, as each thrust of Ginny’s seemed to reach deeper than most of their other sessions. Hermione did her best to move in time with each of Ginny’s thrusts, her hips bucking with every movement. 

Not wanting to be left out, Luna lowered herself slightly, allowing Hermione to latch onto a nipple. Hermione was anything but gentle, sucking on Luna’s breasts ferociously, doing her best to drain them of milk as quickly as humanly possible. While that would be a losing battle, as it was likely that Luna’s breasts would never fully empty as a holstaur, but in terms of making Luna orgasm, Hermione was barreling down the right path. Each moment brought Luna closer and closer to her first orgasm of the night. 

Hermione saw this as a chance to tease Ginny even more, “Hey Ginny, bet I can make Luna orgasm before you do.”

Ginny was a bit miffed at Hermione’s statement. Normally one to draw things out, Ginny didn’t like the loss of control, but she didn’t like losing either. Her trademark smirk appeared on her face as her hands reached up to grab Hermione’s breasts, her fingers carefully moving against Hermione’s nipples, “Hah, best be prepared to lose then.”

Ginny was quite skilled. The stimulation from her breasts caused Hermione to clamp down even harder on Ginny’s dick. Each thrust suddenly gained a whole new magnitude, and even without moving her hips, Hermione felt waves of intense pleasure. Apparently Ginny did too, as she let out a moan as she picked up the speed of her thrusts. The three were in a race to reach orgasm the fastest, and it was a close race. Luna’s moans grew in volume as Hermione’s efforts on her breasts intensified in an effort to beat Ginny.

Drops of milk spilled from Luna’s free breasts and onto Hermione’s chest. Ginny took a moment to slick her fingers in the milk before beginning her assault once more. The feeling of her wet fingers on Hermione’s breasts caused Hermione to clamp down so hard on Ginny’s dick that for half a second Ginny was worried about circulation. But in that moment, Ginny thrust as deep as she could before reaching orgasm, and half moaning as she spoke, “Cumming!”

Hermione felt it inside of her, and wasn’t opposed to the feeling at all. It was warm, and strangely comforting. Nonetheless, Hermione still had a job to do. With a swirl of the tongue around Luna’s nipple, and a gentle bite, Luna succumbed to the pleasure, reaching her first orgasm of the night. 

The group lay on the large bed in quiet, the main sound being heavy breathing. But the war was not over. No, in fact it has just begun. Hermione was now fully erect, the pleasure she felt from Ginny has allowed her to maintain her erection, and now it was time to use it. Ginny looked up to see Hermione’s dick, and a crooked smile formed on her face, “My turn huh? Alright then, show me what you got!”

Without the ceremony that Ginny had, Hermione thrust herself into Ginny’s pussy, less like a sledgehammer, and more like a jackhammer. Unlike Ginny who had time to get acclimated to her cock, this was Hermione’s first time using hers, and she lacked the rhythm for thrusts that Ginny had. Instead of rhythmic thrusts, Ginny felt waves of pleasure spaced unevenly apart. Yet Ginny could not complain, as her walls were tightly clamped onto Hermione’s cock. Ginny wanted more, and Hermione was glad to give it to her. 

While Ginny was thicker, Hermione was longer, and she wanted Ginny to know that. As time went on, Hermione adapted quickly, her thrusts slowly gaining rhythm, and Ginny was able to match it, her hips gyrating with each thrust. Hermione’s length reaches farther than anything else Ginny had felt before. Even if the rhythm was a bit off, the sheer length of Hermione’s cock was enough to make up for it. As the two settled into a rhythm the quiet room once again filled with their moans. Their hands began to wander on each other, with Hermione’s hands groping Ginny’s breasts while Ginny’s hands found their way to Hermione’s ass. Between the thrusts, gropes and squeezes were exchanged, eliciting louder moans from both parties. 

While both had begun to find their rhythm, Hermione lacked the stamina with her cock to keep this up for much longer. She wanted to make this orgasm special, so she attempted to copy Ginny. While thrusting as deep as she could, Hermione toyed with Ginny’s nipples, causing Ginny to moan deeply. A tight clamp around her cock immediately causes Hermione to lose control, as a single thought enters her mind, ‘BREED!’ And Hermione is inclined to listen to it. Rather than announcing her orgasm, Hermione chose to moan loudly instead, filling Ginny up with her cum. 

The two collapse against each other, Hermione still in Ginny. The two rest for a moment, before a smile breaks across their faces. Ginny speaks first, “I’m definitely winning this bet.”

Hermione lets out a slight moan as she pulls out of Ginny, noting the amount of cum inside of her, “I don’t know about that Ginny. I think you got pretty filled up too.” 

But before the two can devolve into an argument, a gentle, “Hmhm.” Catches then off guard. The two turn to look at Luna, laying on her side, “I do believe that you two are done. Now, I think it’s my turn.”

The two looked between each other, dicks still erect, “What do you say Ginny, shall we give her what she wants?”

Ginny smiles and approaches Luna, “Of course. Everything she wants and more.”

The two approach Luna, Ginny in the back, Hermione in the front. The two give a slight nod, and they both begin at the same time. Ginny gently begins thrusting her way into Luna’s ass, while Luna attempts to fit as much of Hermione’s cock into her mouth at once. At both ends there is some struggle, but Ginny has a way to overcome this.

Now that Ginny was back in control, more of her controlling side came forth. As she slowly fit her thick cock into Luna’s rear, a hand came down and slapped Luna’s ass. A slight choking sound came from Luna, but Hermione’s dick blocked most of the sound. Another slap came, and Ginny began to speak as well, “My lovely cow, with a nice ass like this, it’s just begging to be toyed with. You’d love that, right Cow?”

A slight nod was enough of an answer for Ginny, who promptly placed another slap onto Luna’s ass. While Ginny has control in the back, Hermione was still receiving her blowjob from Luna. While Luna was incapable of taking all of Hermione’s cock, she was able to get a fair portion, and Hermione had to wonder how Ginny lasted more than thirty seconds against Luna. Hermione’s cock, already sensitive from her last orgasm, was being overwhelmed by Luna’s technique. It was like a vacuum that had been left on its highest setting. There was no end to it, and Hermione wasn’t going to be able to resist much longer. 

Ginny noticed and smiled, “It’s okay if you can’t resist. Our Cow does some fine work. It’s only natural that she gets her reward, don’t you think.”

Hermione fully agreed with that statement. Stroking the base of her cock where Luna was unable to reach, Hermione stuffed her cock as far down Luna’s throat as she could get, before unleashing a her second load of the night down Luna’s throat. Luna, unable to resist, happily gulped down the hot cum. Hermione pulled her dick out of Luna’s mouth before laying down on the couch, spent from the nights activities. 

Ginny wasn’t quite done yet. Now fully sheathed in Luna’s ass, she smiled once more, “Well, seeing as my teammate didn’t last very long, I’ll try to give you a nice present too Cow.” 

Ginny began thrusting into Luna’s ass, and Luna happily reciprocated by moving with each thrust. Her pregnant body added more weight begins her movements, and her tight ass squeezed against Ginny. While it felt good, Ginny wanted to end the night on her own terms. She continued thrusting, moving with Luna, until she felt Luna on the edge. As she had all those months before, she wanted to hear something first, “What do cum thirsty Cows say?”

This time there wasn’t hesitation, “Fill me with your cum! Give me more!”

Ginny was happy to oblige, outing what remained of her cum into Luna’s ass. As she filled Luna’s ass, Ginny’s fingers quickly went into Luna’s pussy, expertly toying with her. Luna mooed our ecstasy as her orgasm descended upon her once more. There was a satisfactory moan from Ginny as she slowly pulled out of Luna’s ass, before collapsing next to her.

For a moment, silence reigned, before someone said, “You know, I’m really glad we fucked up those spells.”

Nobody knew who said it, bu tin the end, nobody really cared either. Those spells had brought them closer together, and had given them a future. What more could they ask for? Thus the three lovers rested on the bed, eager to begin their new future.

——————————————————————————

Epilogue

The coastal house was lively. Inside was a small family, and they seemed to be having a great time. The house had been enhanced over time, becoming more and more expensive as landscaping and additions were done here and there. The residents had plenty of money to spare, and honestly with their current situation, they were probably going to need it.

Inside the home sat the three lovers, a gold ring on each of them. They weren’t exactly your average people though. They ran one of the largest potion material companies in the region, and were successful especially do to their rare materials. When people asked them how they acquired the materials, a slight giggle and the phrase, “That’s a trade secret.” Would be all they got.

But let’s take a look at our business owners, shall we. Inside the house is Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. It’s been several months since they graduated, and time has only been kind to their business and them. At the dining room table sat Ginny and Hermione who were currently both pregnant. As it turns out, Hermione won their bet. While both woman are pregnant, its the amount that mattered to them. Hermione was well along the way with triplets, but Ginny was just as far along with quadruplets. Hermione suspected that their spells had affected something in their bodies that allowed them to have more children at once, or at least make it more likely.

Luna entered the room shortly after, a slight swell to her stomach as well. The punishment that Luna has decided on was simply to let Hermione get her pregnant, rather than let Ginny do it again. While at first the other two were against the idea of of having more children, especially with how many they were due to have, but both eventually agreed they Luna looked might fine while pregnant, and they would like to see that again. And so they will, as Luna is pregnant with twins. 

Thankfully, their business is large enough to cover everyone, as the money they built up should last them quite awhile. But that was neither here nor there, as the three were currently focused on the present. As the three sat at their table, eating dinner, Luna couldn’t help but voice her opinion, “You know, I think we may want to consider bringing in a business partner or two. While we are doing fine now, we can’t keep doing what we have been doing. As I’m sure you guys are aware, we bring in lots of money, but apparently we are just too good at making lots of children too.”

A fork settled onto the table, and Ginny looked up, “True, especially as they grow up and want to do things like sports, and then they all have to go to Hogwarts. Hmm, that could be an issue. I’m assuming you brought it up because you have a plan, right?”

Luna smiled, “Of course. I was thinking we bring in some business partners, and we introduce them to our fine collection.” The words fine collection were in reference to the stack of books that Ginny had copied from the restricted section. They had been brought into their home, because they definitely did not want to leave them at Hogwarts, not when then they still had so much potential. 

Hermione pondered for a minute, “Perhaps Cho or Fleur could help out. I hear they are doing well, but not exactly happy with their current situations.”

A nod was exchanged by the other two, deeply interested in the changes that they could bring to their two friends. Apparently too interested, as Luna notices the fairy apprentice bulge in Ginny’s pants. A slight chuckle left Luna, “Well, it’s no use fantasizing about it now. Instead, let’s party tonight.”

The idea instantly appealed to Ginny, who hastily got up from the table. She leaned in for a quick peck on Luna’s cheek, and a slap on the ass. A light blush dusted Luna’s cheeks as she scolded Ginny, “Wait until we get to the bedroom.”

The two would have continued their playful argument if it wasn’t for a whistle coming from Hermione, “Are you two planning to talk about sex or actually have sex, because I know which one I prefer.” And with those words, she turned into the room, her hips swaying and showing off her behind, and her fluffy tail. Ginny and Luna exchanged a glance, then scrambled after Hermione. This was something they definitely did not want to miss out on.

To be continued... eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually fell asleep while writing and hit post instead of save as a draft, so if it seemed like it wasn’t quite done, there was a reason for that, otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The series will be at its end for now, but I have left a path open for more characters and stories when the itch arises once more. So, in the future expect more, eventually. It probably won’t be anytime soon, as I want to work on other stories, but their will be more. 
> 
> So with that, I bid thee adieu, peace.


End file.
